


Lets See a Magic Show: Mages Last Campaign|Ultimate Magician Himiko Yumeno's Execution: Executed

by cherriVanili



Series: New Danganronpa v3: Alternate Executions [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriVanili/pseuds/cherriVanili
Summary: Game OverHimiko has been found guilty.Time for punishment.
Series: New Danganronpa v3: Alternate Executions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Lets See a Magic Show: Mages Last Campaign|Ultimate Magician Himiko Yumeno's Execution: Executed

Game Over  
Himiko has been found guilty.  
Time for punishment.

Half white, half black curtains, akin to monokuma's fur, open to reveal Himiko standing on a stage. The bright lights turn on abruptly, momentarily blinding her. She's shaking harshly and her face is blue with shock. An attempt is made to move only to find her hands and feet are chained together. As her eyes adjust to the light, she scans the room. At the edge of the stage there is a locked chest of some kind. Looking past that she sees several rows of seats, her remaining classmates bound to them sparsely. She locks eyes with Tenko and screams out to her, only to be cut off by blaring music. She and her classmates each feel a sharp pain in their ears as microphone static plays overtop of the obnoxious tune. *Tap. Tap. Tap* "Ah, there we go." a voice, unmistakably Monokuma, speaks into the mic. "Now then, I am proud to present our very first school killing semester talent show!" A huge screen flashes her name, it's taking up the entire back of the stage. Himiko shakes the chains harder, falling face-first onto the hard wooden stage with a sinister crack. "Everybody give it up for the lovely Himiko Yumeno!!!"

LET'S SEE A MAGIC SHOW: MAGES LAST CAMPAIGN.

Very suddenly, the horrid music and microphone static stop; the only sound to be heard are the soft cries coming from the shaking girl. Monokuma walks onto the stage dressed in his finest attire. He yanks Himiko up from the floor. From her forehead drips a steady stream of blood. Once the bear can tell she's standing firmly on her feet, he turns her around. Now she can see that there was a glass tank behind her. Monokuma unlocks the tank door and it swings open, nearly hitting the frightened teenager. The headmaster then forces her mouth open to put something inside, and harshly shoves her into the tank. 

Himiko turns only to find the door locked behind her. "For her first trick, the darling mage will survive a tank of water!" She tries to break the glass of the tank but it's no use. Drool slowly dribbles down her chin. Then she feels the water at her feet. Monokuma goes backstage as water slowly begins to fill the tank. She yanks her hands apart in a repetitive fast motion in an attempt to break the chains. By the time the water reaches her knees she's slamming her back into the glass. 

Monokuma returns to the stage, but only when the water has submerged her legs entirely. He's holding several swords in his arms. "For her second trick, swords will pierce the box!" The frightened magician hears this and throws herself into the walls of the tank however she can. She can feel her pale skin bruising with each thump against the glass. The robotic headmaster reaches her and skewers a sword through the tank. It misses her by a few inches. The next sword enters and she isn't so lucky, it skims her torso. Himiko screams out in pain, albeit muffled as there's still a foreign object in her mouth. It covers her teeth and throat. 3, now 4 swords in the tank. A chunk of her thigh is cut off and her face is a deep shade of purple. Her head falls, only for her to realize the water has reached her chin. She yanks her head up from the water and attempts to cough. Now 5, 6, 7 swords in the tank. Her arms are bleeding, two of three swords having hit her. Tears leak from her eyes as the water reaches her mouth, the object blocking most of the water but allowing a steady amount to slip through into her throat. She swallows hard as the water goes past her nose, and now she's really beginning to drown. The water is tinted pink. One more sword, it pierces through her ankle. 

She's still pushing on, and drowning isn't very flashy. Monokuma looks angry now as he storms towards the locked chest at the front of the stage. The bear opens it and empties its context. He's holding a revolver; Himiko has no doubt it's loaded. Her hearing is muffled but her classmates can hear what he says, and he says it with less enthusiasm than before, his tone tells them he's bothered by her resilience. "In her third trick, the amazing Himiko will catch a bullet in her mouth!" He turns to the girl and aims at her face, though he's still a distance away. Himiko closes her eyes. Then she hears the gun, albeit muffled by the water, fire.

And she's not dead. In fact, she feels the same. Still drowning with swords in her legs and arms, but she doesnt feel the pain a bullet should bring. She opens one eye, hesitantly. It stings and she has trouble seeing; still, she feels something small and slightly heavy in her mouth. Monokuma walks back over and pulls the swords from the tank. Water sprays from the holes and the glass begins the crack. The door swings open and she falls to her knees. She's alive. She did it, somehow.

Himiko can feel a pair of fuzzy hands unlocking her chains. She coughs histerically as tears of pain and relief flow freely from her eyes. She looks out to the audience, to her friends. Then Monokuma is standing in front of her. He reaches out his hand. Himiko takes it and is lead to the front of the stage. The wrist restraints on her classmates have been undone, though they're still stuck by their ankles. The large screen flashes something else. "STANDING OVATION!!!!!" Hesitantly, her classmates stand and clap. Then, Monokuma turns to her. "For her last trick, the darling Himiko will guess my card!" He hands her a deck. In a small, muffled and raspy voice, Himiko says her lines. "Pick a card. Any card." He picks, and she knows what he's chosen because she's done this trick hundreds of times. "Is your card the *cough* three of hearts?" It is difficult to understand her due to the mouth guard, but the bear seems indifferent. Monokuma even smiles at her.

"No."

And her head explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out a different style of formatting in this one. I'm new to posting on ao3 so I'm trying to find a format that works for me; please "bear" with me.  
> This work has less references than the last, but there are a few things I would like to add:  
> \- I wanted to change up the formula with Himiko's execution always being her getting cut in half or drowning, I liked the irony of her surviving one of the most dangerous tricks a magician can attempt but failing to guess a card  
> \- speaking of, the card she guessed being 3 of hearts is a nod to Himiko, Tenko, and Angie  
> \- I liked just ending it with "And her head exploded." so it's not explicitly said, but there was a small explosive on the backside her mouth guard.
> 
> This also ended up being longer than the last one, which will probably end up being a trend with these (differing lengths). Hopefully the later ones to come will have more or less the same word counts.


End file.
